Cancer Isn't Certain
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: Itachi has been dating Skyler for years even though it is against his dad's wishes. Itachi is diagnosed with lung cancer, what will he and Skyler do? Will his dad ever accept her as a member of the family? AU I don't own Naruto characters


Itachi and I met each other in seventh grade, when we got partnered together in chemistry and after a while we became best friends and started dating our eighth-grade year. I was thinking about the past as I felt my cell phone vibrate, I pulled it from my pocket and saw it was from him. Today was the first day of our senior year but I was still getting ready.

_Itachi: Are you at school yet?_

_Me: No, not yet are you picking me up?_

_Itachi: Yeah on my way._

_Me: KK, love you. Drive safe_

_Itachi: Love you too, see you soon._

It was about ten minutes and I heard the familiar engine of Itachi's Mustang pulling into my driveway I grabbed my bag and headed that way. I opened the passenger door and slid into the seat.

"Good morning handsome. Good morning ducky." I said as I leaned over to peck Itachi on the lips.

"Morning," Sasuke grumbled from the back seat.

"Morning beautiful are you ready for today?" Itachi asked as he pulled out of my driveway.

"I'm not sure, let's see what classes I have and we'll go from there," I said while looking out the window. It only took a couple of minutes to get to school, I easily could have walked if I had to.

"Looks like we're here," I said getting out of the car. I met Itachi at the back of the car, he put a hand on my lower back and we headed into the school. Everyone seemed to part ways when we walked in Sasuke behind us. We went to a small school, so everyone knew everyone.

Itachi's and Sasuke's father was a business mogul that had way too much money which was the opposite of my minimum-wage parents, so he never approved of Itachi and I being together. He always accused me of being a gold digger but Itachi never seemed to be bothered by his father's disapproval.

We got our schedules which matched up except last period Itachi had weight lifting and I had an art class.

"Skyler!" I heard the voice of my best friend coming down the hall.

"Heya Ten!" I waved. When she got close enough we hugged then I leaned back against Itachi who was leaning against his locker. He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder.

"You guys are sickenly-cute." She jokes sticking out her tongue.

"Right, almost four years of disappointing his dad." I laugh putting a hand on his.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckles as he kissed my cheek. With that the first bell rang and the three of us headed to the first period.

_Itachi: You look great today_

_Me: Thanks babe, looking handsome yourself_

_Itachi: Wanna do something after school?_

_Me: Sure, not going to be yelled at too much?_

_Itachi: Meh, my dad isn't home, want to go to my house?_

_Me: Sure_

With that we put our phones away as the second bell rang. He was sitting in the desk in front of me because when I got bored in classes I always ended up playing with his hair. It was so soft, fell just past his shoulder blades, he always put it in a low ponytail and his bangs framed his face, in short, his hair made me jealous.

The day went fast, I met Itachi by his locker at the end of it.

"Hey handsome," I say as I see him walk up in his black wife better and basketball shorts he wore to weight lifting class.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted back leaning down to peck my lips.

"Let's go" an annoyed Sasuke grumbled.

"What's up ducky?" I ask as I put my arm around Itachi's waist and his around my shoulders as we head to his car.

"These people are annoying, there is this loud blonde in all my classes." He replied.

"Just ignore him. That was what I did, and I didn't even notice many in our classes." Itachi said as we headed to their house.

When we got there his mom greeted us like she always did and Itachi and I headed up to his room. His room had pretty much anything you could want, a California King sized bed, a couch, large Tv, computer, and some gaming systems. I had been here thousands of times, so I drop my bag on the couch and flop on the bed.

"When does your dad come home?"

"In three days," Itachi replied flopping down next to me.

He started coughing uncontrollably, it lasted so much longer than it should have. We were both sitting on the edge of his bed, me patting his back and him gripping my hand. When it finally stopped he was out of breath and wheezing.

"You okay?" I ask looking at him worried.

"Yea, I think so." He replied still panting.

"This has happened a lot recently, maybe you should see a doctor."

"I hate doctors." He said shaking his head no.

"I know babe, but it is better to be safe, you never know what could happen. I'll go with you." I said almost begging him to go.

"Okay, I'll schedule something, you worrywart." He chuckles while laying back on his bed.

"Thank you Tachi," I say cuddling up to his side, he kissed my forehead as we continued to watch TV until bedtime. With his dad gone I tended to just spend the night at his house, my parents were gone a lot and his mom never seemed to mind.

I got into sweatpants and a tank top while he got into sweat pants and pulled the rubber band from his hair.

I walk to the door of his bathroom while he was brushing his teeth.

"Hey sexy," I say as I take in this beautiful shirtless man in front of me, I walk behind him and put my head on his back with my arms around his stomach.

"Hey beautiful." He said spitting out his mouth wash. He turned around and put his hands on my hips as I put my arms on his shoulders. He leaned down to kiss me, his free hair draping down. I kiss back for a few moments before I pulled away and just stared into his charcoal eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked staring back at me.

"How much I love you and how I wouldn't know what to do without you," I say all cheesy.

"I love you too Skye and I will always be here." He put his forehead on mine.

"You can't promise that, anything is possible."

"Still worried about the coughing, aren't you?"

"Yea," I reply quietly.

"I'll call the doctor in the morning, now let's head to bed, we have school tomorrow." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to his bed. I got in first, we always slept me as little spoon him as the big spoon, when we were together.

I heard an annoying ringing in my head. I groaned until I rolled over and came face-to-face with Itachi.

"Good morning beautiful." He said in a gruff morning voice.

"Morning handsome," I replied before pecking his lips and rolling out of bed. I was in the bathroom getting ready when I heard Itachi start coughing again. I was still only in my bra and boy shorts, but I rushed out of the bathroom to sit beside him. I rubbed his back while he was coughing up a lung, after about three minutes it started to subside.

"Are you okay?" I asked crouching in front of him.

"Yeah, I think so." He said quietly still trying to catch his breath.

"Itachi..." I started to say before he interrupted.

"I know." He replied reaching over to grab his phone. He dialed the number for his doctor as I finished getting ready for school. I was just finishing up my makeup when I heard Itachi walk into the bathroom.

"I have an appointment after school." He said leaning against the door frame.

"Sounds good," I say putting everything back in my bag.

We got through the school day quickly and I met him at his car. Sasuke had football practice so he would just get a ride home with someone else.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask as I slide into the front seat.

"Nope." He said putting the car in reverse.

"Aw, what happened to my strong boyfriend?"

"Hn." He said as we headed there. When we got there, we were walked to a room. Itachi was told to take off his shirt and the doctor would be in shortly. He sat on the bed thing in the middle of the room begrudgingly. I walked up so my stomach was against his knees and looked into his eyes.

"You're worried there is something wrong aren't you Tachi?" I ask putting my hands on his knees.

"Just a gut feeling." He replied putting his hands onto of mine.

"Well no matter what I will be with you through everything." I smiled at him.

"I love you Skye." He said as he pecked my lips.

"I love you too, Tachi," I said as I sat in the chair next to the bed. There was a little knock on the door and an older man that looked like Santa Claus with stubble walked in.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha. It has been a while hasn't it? Oh, who is this your wife?" He smiled at me.

"My girlfriend Skyler."

"It's nice to meet you Skyler."

"You too!"

With that Itachi was explaining what was going on and I put in my opinion when it was needed. The doctor listened to his lungs but didn't look too happy. He looked at me then at Itachi, "it seems you have some fluid in your lungs. We'll run some tests and see where it goes from there." Itachi looked at me and our concerned eyes met the doctors as he continued, "now kids don't worry too much right now it could be something simple."

"What else could it be?" I asked knowing Itachi wouldn't.

"It could be a lot of things, I'll give you this medication, let's get an x-ray, blood draw, CT and MRI and wait for results."

"Will do Doc," I answered for Itachi who was not appreciative I was going to make him get tests. When we left the doctor's office we headed down to the hospital to get tests ran.

"I don't think this is necessary," Itachi whined.

"Itachi Uchiha, you are going to get this done if I have to drug you and make you!" I snapped, I didn't find playing with one's health a good idea.

"Okay, okay, baby calm down." He said following me into the building. By the time we were done he had his blood drawn, x-ray, CT, and MRI ran. When we walked out it was dark outside, but I could tell Itachi was not happy with what all happened today. We were silent the whole way back to his house, when we got there we both headed straight for his room, once in the room he sat on the bed and stared out the window.

"Tachi, talk to me," I said kneeling in front of him looking up to meet his eyes.

"What if there is something wrong Skye?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Then we will deal with it together. I will be by your side for everything." I rested a hand on his knee.

"I'm scared." He said looking back out the window.

"I know baby, we'll find out soon." I stood up and looked down at him still as close.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Itachi sighed looking up at me.

"You wouldn't have gone to the doctor." I laugh putting a hand on his cheek which he leaned into.

"Hn. Let's head to bed." I nodded, and we got into our normal big spoon, little spoon position, and went to sleep.

It was finally Friday, I was excited for the first weekend of the school year was always a sigh of relief. At lunch, I see Itachi on his cell. I walk up to him to see what was going on, I hear him say okay thank you as I get closer.

"We need to go to the doctor's office, they want to see me and my parents," Itachi said putting his phone in his pocket. We grabbed Sasuke and headed back to the doctor's office, the ride of silent knowing something was found. When we pulled in we say Mikoto leaning against her car.

"What's going on Itachi?" His mom asked walking towards us.

"Not sure, I came here yesterday because of my cough then got a call today saying he wanted to see me."

"Okay let's go, it is nice to see you, Skyler."

"You too, Mrs. Uchiha," I reply grabbing Itachi's hand and walking into the office. We weren't even seated in the waiting room when we walked in. the nurse directed us back to a bigger room then we were in yesterday. There were only three chairs in the room, so Itachi, myself, and Mikoto took one and I Sasuke just stood off to the side.

"Hello everyone." The doctor said walking in we all gave a quick hello.

"The tests we ran yesterday gave results I wasn't expecting." He said as he puts the X-ray films on the board and turned on a light. We all saw a rib cage but there were three or four white dots on them. He continues, "Itachi it looks like you have a few masses on your lungs." He said turning towards us.

"Cancer?" His mom asks quietly.

"We cannot be sure of that yet, but I want to biopsy them to find out."

"When?" I ask grabbing Itachi's hand. He was just staring at the ground unresponsive.

"As soon as possible, preferably today. With the number of them I am in hopes that we can figure it out soon and make a plan. Itachi are you understanding all this?" He asks. Itachi doesn't respond he just kept staring at the ground.

"Baby?" I say quietly.

"Yea, I understand." He whispered.

"Baby look at me," I say. He looks over at me as I continue, "we will deal with this. There is a huge possibility that it is benign, let's get the tests and find out. Okay?" He just kept looking at me but slowly nods his head yes. We look back at the doctor waiting for more information.

"If you are willing let's go down to the hospital and we'll have a radiologist get a biopsy done on the areas." Itachi looked at me almost like a small child waiting for direction.

"We'll head there now. Can I be in the room with him?" I ask gripping his hand tighter.

"Yes, you will just need to wear some special gear to stay safe."

"Okay, well Mrs. Uchiha do you want to be in there with him?"

"No, I think he would be more comfortable with you in there unless he wants me in there." We both look at Itachi.

"Skye, please." He whispered.

"Of course, baby," I say smiling at him. All four of us got up and headed to the hospital. Sasuke and his mom stayed in the waiting room as Itachi and I were led back to the CT room. He was asked to put on this gown and I was to put on this vest. Once changed we were both directed into the CT area.

"Aw, aren't you pretty." I joke taking in his new outfit.

"Ha, at least I don't look like I am going to war." He joked about my lead vest.

"You guys are so cute! How long have you been together?" The female radiologist cooed.

"Almost four years." I smile at her.

"Wow, so long you don't see many young couples last that long."

"Yea, one of a kind." I smile at him as he lays down on the machine. The radiologist explains the procedure and as soon as the tray of needles come out Itachi was ready to leave. He was holding onto my hand for dear life. Needles were the only thing I knew he feared. I looked at the radiologist as she started asking questions, to distract him.

"Where was your guys' first date?"

"My little brother's football game." He replied still not relaxed.

"When did you first figure out you loved each other?" She asked as she entered the first needle with antiseptic to his chest.

"It's okay baby, soon you won't feel anything. Focus on her questions." I said trying to calm him down.

"Okay. The first time I knew I loved her was when she met my dad. He doesn't approve of me dating her because she doesn't come from money. Every excuse he had for why we shouldn't be together she countered." He said giving me a small smile.

"I knew I loved him when we went to the store with my parents to pick up some groceries and for some reason my dad's credit card wasn't working, and Itachi paid for them without even a second thought. Then as soon as we got to my house he helped bring all the bags into the house."

"Aw! You guys are ridiculously adorable. Does your dad still not approve of the relationship?" She asked getting another needle ready.

"Nope, but it has been years and it still hasn't broken us up," I said smirking.

"What do you guys what to do in the future?"

"We have been accepted to the university about two towns over. My plan is to get my MBA. Then after we'll get married, have some kids and I'll run my dad's business with my little brother." Itachi said without hesitation. She inserted the next needle causing him to tense up, so I started answering.

"That is the plan except I plan on getting a master's in the technology field. I want to become a testing engineer for some of the products his dad's business creates. Then we'll get married, have two kids preferably a boy then a girl, and retire in Hawaii or somewhere tropical."

"Nice. Okay, Itachi can you feel anything?" She asked while lightly pressing his chest.

"Just pressure." He replied.

"Perfect. Then we'll start the biopsy." She grabbed the last needle which looked huge. She nodded towards the window and the CT machine turned on. I felt Itachi start shaking.

"Tachi, look at me. Focus on me baby." I said smiling at him. He stared at me trying to ignore the needle going into his chest. I was trying so hard to stay strong when all I really wanted to do was cry. I could see the size of the needle how it was going between his ribs and how a little blood was coming from around it.

"What do we want to do this weekend?" I asked trying to distract him and me.

"Not sure, my dad should be back into town. God only knows what he'll do when he finds out."

"Well, guess we'll find out together." I chuckle.

"Okay Itachi, I need you to hold your breath please." He looked at me concerned again.

"Hey just keep focused on me. Oh yeah, I forgot Sasuke's first game is this weekend, we can go to that. You know your dad won't. Um, maybe I will play Romeo scale your house to your balcony. Sounds romantic right. I am not sure I could do that though, that sounds like a lot of exercises. Maybe you could just let me in the front door after your parents go to sleep." I joke.

"Go ahead and let it out." Itachi does.

"Wouldn't that make me Juliet?" He asked.

"Yep. I will throw rocks at your windows and when you open I'll start with what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." I laugh out. Itachi just shakes his head as he is asked to hold his breath again.

I continue the distraction, "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet. That's all I know of that play." I chuckle.

"Very nicely done. I got the samples we will send these to test now and we should have the results Monday. You're going to be numb for a while so Skyler just watches to see if anything seems off. "The radiologist says as she pulls the needle out.

"Will do. Come on Juliet let's go home." I joke pulling Itachi up to a sitting position on the machine.

"Very funny Romeo." He groans getting up and heading towards the men's changing area. Once done we met at the waiting room where Sasuke was on his phone and his mom was flipping through magazines.

"How was it dear?" Mikoto asked.

"Too many needles," Itachi replied.

"And you Skyler?"

"It was something else that is for sure."

"Well your dad is home Itachi, so we should go tell him."

"That is probably a good idea, Tachi. I'll go home tonight."

"I'd rather you be there too," Itachi says looking at me.

"Are you sure baby? Your dad isn't the biggest fan of mine."

"Yes, I want you there, well anywhere for all of this."

"Okay, will do. Give me your keys, I am not sure I trust a partially numb you driving with me in the car." I said as we headed out of the hospital.

"I'm going to ride with mom then," Sasuke calls heading to the other car.

"Chicken!" I call out sliding into the driver's seat.

"I will happily be a living chicken, crazy-ass woman!" Sasuke calls out before closing the door.

"I am not sure I feel safe now. My chest might be numb, but I can still die."

"Oh, shut up Itachi and get in," I say starting the car.

He does reluctantly and with that we were off. I took off, I always loved driving Itachi's car because it was fast, and I had a need for speed, though because of this it was rare that I got to drive. I got us back to his house in record time we waited a good 10 to 15 minutes for Sasuke and Mikoto to get home.

"You're never driving again, give me the keys," Itachi said looking a little green and getting out of the car as fast as possible.

"But Tachi, that was fun," I say getting out as well.

"That was not fun! You tried to kill us twice." He said walking up to the door.

"I did not! I stopped!"

"Oh, you two are alive," Sasuke said getting out of his mom's car.

"Barely!" Itachi replied.

"Stop being a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby! Your driving is scarier than cancer I might have!"

"Itachi Uchiha!" I scolded.

"Sorry." He said quieter.

"Ugh!" I say pushing past him to get into his house. I stopped as I saw his dad in the entry.

"What is she doing here, Itachi?" His dad asked annoyed.

"She's my girlfriend and I wanted her to be here when we talked to you about my appointment today."

"She is not needed."

"Hun leave her alone. Let's all go into the living room. Diane (the maid) can you make us some tea please?" His mom asked heading that way. His dad huffed but did as his wife said, he might have been a mogul, but he never argued with Mikoto. We all go into the living room which was honestly never used except for Christmas. I sat next to Itachi on one of the love seats, I put a hand on his knee and he laced his fingers with mine.

"What did you find out? Why did you even go to the doctor? Uchiha men don't need doctors. Don't keep me waiting I have a business to take care of." His dad said standing by the doorway.

"Uchiha men do need doctors because you sure as hell aren't Gods immune to everything out in this world," I growl out quietly.

"Learn your place!" He snapped back.

"My place! If it was up to you my place would be nowhere near Itachi!"

"Damn straight, you aren't good enough for him or the Uchiha name!"

"The way you use the Uchiha name like you're a God is ridiculous, you're just an ass! When Itachi takes on being the head of the Uchiha family, the whole world will be a million times happier! One day I will take his last name and there isn't anything you can do about it!"

"Over my dead body!"

"You two knock it off! Fugaku get in here and sit down!" Mikoto snapped. I sink back into the loveseat next to Itachi. This happened every time I was in the same room as his dad. The boys and even Mikoto most the time were reluctant to stand up to their dad, but I never was.

"When I went to the doctors a few days ago they ran some tests and they found nodes on both my lungs, today we went in to test them for cancer cells. We'll have the results on Monday."

"Cancer? Not possible." His dad huffed. I was about to say something when Itachi squeezed my hand and slightly shook his head no. I took a deep breath and let it out trying not to snap.

"Fugaku, it is possible he could have cancer. We are certainly hoping that is not the case but don't say it isn't possible." His mom says from the couch.

"Monday we will see," Fugaku said as he walked out the door, Mikoto followed him, I am assuming to talk about words exchanged between him and myself.

"You don't even have to say it, I know," I said looking at Itachi.

"You amaze me every day, Skye."

"Well that wasn't what I expected. Why do I amaze you Mr. Uchiha?"

"You have no fear." He chuckled.

"Yes, I do. I am just good at hiding it." I said looking at our hands.

"What do you fear Skyler?" Itachi asked sitting up. I turned my head to look at him, I must have had tears in my eyes because he immediately became concerned. Itachi had only seen me cry once in four years and that was when my grandfather who lived with my family for years passed away.

"I fear to lose you, I fear to see you in pain, I fear one day you will listen to your dad and realize I am nowhere good enough for you. I'm terrified that if this turns out to be cancer I won't be strong enough to help you through everything that entails." I said quietly looking back at our hands.

"I fear that the bills that keep stacking up on my family's dining room table will lead to losing our house. I fear you will learn that every day you're at your after-school activities you'll realize I don't hang out in the library but instead work there to earn a little extra money for my family."

"Skye." He said quietly causing me to look at him.

"You see me as this strong woman but it all honesty I am one event away from a mental breakdown."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"Why didn't I tell you? I didn't tell you because I knew you would try and fix it. That is what makes you amazing. You would give anything to make sure my family and I are okay, but I couldn't let you do that."

"Skye it is my job to take care of you."

"And you do amazingly but I cannot request you take care of me financially. I run to you when something makes me mad. You are the first person I tell if something exciting happens. You are the one I drag to the mall or to the salon because I don't want to be alone and bored. You take care of me every other way, but I cannot ask you to take care of me and my family when it comes to money. You want to pay for a movie and dinner I am all for that. Even little trips to the store you pay for it is amazing, but this is bigger than all those."

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid to be there for tests today?"

"Itachi you had an 18-gauge needle stuck in your chest today, and I stood there and watched, distracted you because I knew you were scared. I did it because my love for you and I want to be there for you outweighs any fear I could possibly have. I would go through hell for you Itachi and not think twice and I know you would do the exact same." By this time, I was crying because I had stayed strong for days and I was tired. Itachi didn't say another word. He just hugged me as I cried into his shoulder.

"I should head home," I said pulling away and standing up.

"Are you sure, Skye?" Itachi asked standing up.

"Yeah. Ducky!" I called up the stairs.

"Sup?" He asked poking his head out his door.

"Need you to drive me home so Itachi can have his car."

"Kay, give me a sec." He said closing his door.

"I love you more than you will ever know Skye," Itachi said hugging me.

"And I, you Tachi," I said hugging back. Sasuke came down the stairs so Itachi threw him the keys. The three of us headed to the driveway. I threw my backpack and suitcase in the back seat and like normal before getting into the car I kissed Itachi goodbye and told him I'd text him.

"Take care of her and keep her safe Sasuke!" Itachi demanded before Sasuke got into the car.

"Yeah, yeah I know." With that we pulled out and headed to my house. The ride was quiet once at my house I grabbed my stuff told Sasuke bye and headed for my room.

_Itachi: Are you okay?_

_Me: Yeah._

_Itachi: If it is cancer I want us to get married. _I stared at that message for a long time.

_Itachi: Skye?_

_Me: Are you sure?_

_Itachi: Yes_

_Me: Why?_

_Itachi: I am completely in love with you and I want to be with you forever. We're both 18 so our parents can't say anything, and if anything happens I want to know you are taken care of. I also know that when it comes down to it you'll make the best decisions considering my wishes whereas my parents won't._

_Me: I'm not sure what to say, some of that is super depressing though_

_Itachi: So, will you marry me?_

_Me: I am not answering that question over text, you better ask right when/if the time comes_

_Itachi: Fair enough, I'm headed to bed. It is so empty without you. Good night my love_

_Me: Goodnight my love._

With that I put my phone down and fell asleep quickly.

Itachi and I hung out Saturday and Sunday but both of us wanted the weekend to go by fast not for school but for answers. When Monday finally came around I wasn't sure if I wanted it anymore. Itachi picked me up at around 7:30 like normal, Sasuke in the back.

Instead of going to school Itachi had a doctor's appointment at 8 AM. It was a quiet ride when we got to the office none of us seemed to want to get out of the car. It wasn't long until a familiar SUV pulled into the parking lot next to us. Mikoto and Fugaku climbed out of the back.

"Please stay civil Skye." Itachi requests.

"It's more entertaining when they are yelling at each other," Sasuke interjects.

"I agree with ducky, but I will behave," I say getting out of the car. Fugaku and I met eyes, but it seemed that we were both asked to behave. We were ushered back to the doctor's room. Itachi, Fugaku and his mom sat in the chairs. I stood behind Itachi and Sasuke was next to me. When the doctor walked in I swore the temperature dropped 10 degrees.

"I'm glad to see everyone could make it today." The doctor said while sitting in his chair.

"What were the results?" I asked not wanting to wait any longer. I put my hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have to say this to such a young man but the results came back not as we hoped. It seems that you have what we call non-small cell lung cancer." We all froze, I felt like I was going to fall over, but I felt Sasuke supporting me. Itachi had cancer, the man I loved with everything I was had cancer.

"What is the next step," Fugaku asked.

"We will remove the cancer nodes from his lungs, start you on some chemotherapy and medication to target cancer cells, then monitor you to ensure we got it all."

Itachi didn't say anything but got up and left the room. This brought me out of my shocked state and I followed him. Fugaku tried to follow but Mikoto stopped him.

I followed Itachi to the bench that was outside. He sat down hung his head and stared at his hands.

"Itachi," I said catching up to him. He didn't reply so I kneeled to be a little shorter than he was.

"Why?" He whispered

"Why what baby?" I asked putting a hand on his knee.

"How?" He asked looking up at me.

"I'm not sure but you know what? We will figure this out. We will do whatever it takes to make this workout."

"Will you stay with me?" He asked sounding like a scared kid again. Anytime this happened I became the strength in our relationship.

"Always and forever baby," I said giving him a small smile.

"What should I do?" He asked looking at me.

"You should listen to the doctor," I said sticking out my hand for him to take. He does, and we walk back into the doctor's office.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said sitting back in the chair, he kept holding my hand and I made no effort to pull it away.

"No need to apologize, it is completely understandable. The sooner we can get in and take them out the better it will be, the results will be. They are small even though there are a few of them we caught them early." The doctor says.

"When?" I asked.

"Within the next two weeks."

"Oh my."

"Yes, we need to be aggressive."

"Itachi?" I asked looking down at him.

"Let's do it." He said quietly.

"Okay. Here is all the information you need to be ready for the surgery in two weeks." With that we left the office.

"Sasuke, can you please ride with mom and dad, I need to talk to Skye."

"Yeah." He grabbed his backpack from the back seat and headed to the SUV.

Itachi and I got into his car and he started driving.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" I ask him. He just stared at me knowing I knew the answer.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He replied.

It took about half an hour, but we finally parked. Itachi got out, walked around, opened my door, and offered his hand to help me out.

"Itachi what are we doing?" I asked taking his hand.

"Just wait and see."

We walked about a quarter-mile in a wooded area until we came to a clearing. It had a blanket, a picnic basket, and some candles on it.

"Itachi..." I breathed out it was beautiful. He was behind me, but I was captivated by the scene I didn't hear him move.

"Skyler." He said quietly, I turned around to see him down on one knee.

"Oh my God Itachi..." I said covering my mouth with my hands.

"Skyler when I met you in middle school you were the most annoying girl ever. You always had to be in charge. After dealing with you for three months I realized it was easier to just listen to what you said most the time because there was a good chance you'd be right. When I asked you out our eighth-grade year I was so nervous I almost didn't show up to our date that night. I realize being here I had no clue what being nervous was. You have been my strength, my best friend, my light no matter what is happening. I know we are still very young but with what is going on I told you I was going to marry you if it was cancer, I hope this is what you were meaning when you said I had to ask you that way. I'd be the happiest man alive if you will do me the honor of saying yes, to becoming my wife and agreeing to deal with my dad for the rest of our life together." He kept eye contact with me the whole time.

"Yes." I breathe out.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, Itachi Uchiha I will marry you," I say jumping at him wrapping my arms around his neck knocking him to the ground, I kissed him.

"Well, are you going to let me put the ring on your finger?" He asked as we pulled apart.

"Oh yeah," I said sliding off him. He sat up and put the ring on my finger. It was not at all what I thought he would get me it was even better. It had three hearts intertwined, with little diamonds in the middle heart.

"I wanted to get something with a bigger stone, but I knew you would never want something like that." He said slipping it on my finger.

"You know me so well Itachi. It is beautiful."

"I want to get married before the surgery." He said putting a hand on my knee.

"That's in two weeks."

"I know. We can have a proper ceremony after the cancer is gone. If you are okay with that."

"Is that what you want?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yes. I already have the license and everything we just need two witnesses and an ordained judge."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't but I had this gut feeling I should get this all together, encase."

"Oh."

"Let's go to the courthouse next Friday, my surgery is Monday."

"Next Friday?" I asked a little loud.

"Yes, we just have to find witnesses. Shisui said he would but we should get someone from your side."

"I don't really have anyone. My parents are never home so it would be hard to get them there. I guess I can ask Ten she's 18."

"Being your female best friend that would be a good idea."

"Next Friday it is. Now let's eat."

I would catch myself staring at the ring on my finger, life was moving so fast. We hadn't even graduated high school yet, we were engaged, getting married in less than 2 weeks, and Itachi had cancer and was scheduled for surgery the Monday after.

"Not what we ever expected huh?" Itachi asked from my side.

"Not at all, but we'll get through it."

"You don't have to pretend to be strong Skye, I know this is killing you as much as it is me."

"Strong is all I know Itachi," I say looking at him. I picked up my phone and called Tenten. I told her everything that was going on and she said she'd be at the courthouse Friday at 11 a.m. sharp to meet us. After I hung up Itachi called Shisui who agreed to the same thing.

"We're getting married in less than 2 weeks." He whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"Yep." I was excited but worried, at the same time.

Within the two weeks, we were together as much as possible. Itachi had a couple of coughing fits which was making our situation more real than ever.

I went home that night before our wedding day to put things together and I decided to try and act like this was normal by saying, seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck.

Itachi said he was going to wear the suit that he had for school dances, so I decided to wear the dress I picked out for prom last year. It was a shiny silver halter top dress that fell past my knees. It was very simple, the only feature that stood out was the lavender belt that was beaded and tied in the back. I refused to wear heels, so I picked out my silver ballet flats and headed to bed for what tomorrow brought.

I woke up at about eight in the morning and started to get ready. I curled my mid-back length brown hair. I did my makeup to highlight my facial features and finished it off with a silver eye shadow. I put on my dress, jewelry, and shoes and just stared at myself in my full-length mirror. I was getting married today and only five people including Itachi and I would be there.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and feared it was my parents.

"It's just me." I hear Sasuke's voice.

"Come in." With that he opened the door and I could feel him staring at me.

"You look beautiful Skye."

"Thanks, ducky."

"Itachi wanted me to give these to you, then drive you to the courthouse." He replied putting a box on my bed. I opened it and saw something old (a pair of diamond earrings), something new (a tiara veil), something borrowed (his Mustang's keys), and something blue (a simple blue-flowered hair clip.)

"Oh my," I said staring at the items.

"Are you almost ready it is 10:30?" Sasuke asked from the chair in my room.

"Yeah" I said throwing him the keys, putting on the veil, hair clip, and earrings. We headed to the courthouse and all I could do is stare out the window. When we pulled up I saw Tenten in a simple blue dress waiting for me. I climbed out of the car while Sasuke went to the park.

"You look stunning Skyler. Itachi is such a lucky man."

"Thanks Ten, looking pretty good yourself." We walked into the courthouse and were directed to a room that must have led into the next room because the double doors were closed.

"Are you ready for this?" She asks.

"Nope but go on," I said as she slipped out the doors to start the ceremony.

"I know I am not who you had hoped would walk you down the aisle," Sasuke said from behind me.

"It is special circumstances ducky, and I am honored you'd be willing to do this." He smirked at me and opened the doors I stood off at the side so Itachi couldn't see me. Sasuke stood beside me and hand me take his arm as we started down the aisle. My eyes met Itachi's and never broke away. He was smiling ear to ear as was Ten and Shisui. Sasuke stopped at the bottom of the three-staired stage.

"Hey beautiful." I hear Itachi whisper while lifting my veil.

"Hi handsome." I smile back. The judge went through all the lines us repeating after her. Sasuke handed her the rings when asked. She asked if anyone objected and I was just imagining Itachi's dad storming in but thankfully that didn't happen.

"Do you Skyler Ann Jones take Itachi Fugaku Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said breathing out.

"Do you Itachi Fugaku Uchiha take Skyler Ann Jones as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said still staring at me.

"Witnesses please come and sign on the line." Tenten and Shisui stepped up and did as was asked.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Itachi Uchiha. You may kiss the bride." She finished Itachi kissed me with more passion than I ever remember, and I kissed back just as much. We pulled away and saw our guest of three were clapping. Itachi took my hand and we walked down the aisle and out of the courthouse.

Being it was the weekend Itachi decided to book a hotel in the city for our honeymoon.

"What do you think my love, should we head to bed?" I ask Itachi winking at him, he just nods yes.

In the doorway I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist, kissing him with as much passion and lust I could show. He was kissing back just as much bumping us into walls before making it to the bed when we were about three feet away he tosses me to the middle of the bed.

"You have too many clothes on" I smirk at him. This drove him crazy threw off his shirts he was wearing and pounced on me untying the halter top of my dress while kissing my lips, my neck, anywhere he could place them. He pulled away looking down at me, all I could do is stare at him.

"What's wrong love?" Itachi asked looking down at me.

"I love you Itachi. I am terrified something bad is going to happen during that surgery no matter how routine it is." I say looking away.

"Right now, I am alive let's focus on that, and I love you too Skyler Uchiha." He whispers.

I smile up at him then flip us, so I am on top. I start attacking his neck and chest with kisses nibbling here and there.

"You're going to kill me Skye." He gasps out.

"Oh no, I must stop then," I say as I start to get off him.

"I don't think so!" He growls out flipping us over again. I just giggle at his feral attitude at this moment, being that it was our first real intimate moment together. He leans down to my neck and nips at it.

"Itachi..." I moan out with one nip knowing it was going to bruise but it drove me crazy but maybe not as crazy as I made Itachi moaning out his name. Within moments after that both of us were naked in all-out glory. He trailed kissed from my lips down my neck, over my chest and right to above my belly button. I jerked a little in anticipation, he made his way back up to my lips, pulling away momentarily causing me to growl.

"Are you sure you want to do this Skye?" He asked looking down at me almost concerned.

"Yes, my love I am very certain I want to do this but if you don't get it in soon I might leave you before surgery." I try to hold back a laugh as his face contorts into a very disappointed look. With one swift moment he trusts himself into me.

"Ah, Itachi!" I moan out closing my eyes. He stays still for a few moments letting both of us get used to the pressure.

"Are you okay?" He asks all I can do is nod yes as he slowly moves back and forth leaving me in pure ecstasy.

"Faster," I whisper. He had no problem fulfilling my request.

"Skyler." I hear Itachi moan out and moments later he gave one last thrust as he came, causing myself to hit my climax as well.

"Tachi..." I cry as I could feel myself tighten around him. By this time, we were both sweaty and exhausted. He pulled out of me and flopped next to me in the bed.

"I love you Skye."

"I love you too," I whisper before falling into a sound sleep.

Morning came way too early, I rolled over to see a messy-haired Itachi still sleeping. I tried to get up but Itachi woke up and grabbed my arm causing me to fall on him.

"Sexy," Itachi smirks up at me.

"Oh really? Just wait until you can see what else I can do." With that statement I pushed Itachi down and started initiating round two but this time with me on top. It was about two hours later, and we leave the room showered and dressed in or normal clothing. Itachi placed a hand on my lower back as we headed down to the kitchen.

After breakfast we walked around the city getting cute little things here and there. I am pretty sure about thirty minutes in Itachi was done with all of it but kept following because I was having so much fun. At the end of the city center exploration we each were holding an arm full of bags. We get back to the hotel and put all the stuff on the bed and I start laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"I went a little overboard," I said before laughs.

"A little?" He chuckles.

"But they were all so cute!" He chuckled more but this led to a coughing fit which brought me back to reality. He sat on the edge of the bed still coughing like crazy and all I could do was get water ready for after and rub his back. Once the fit subsided he looked at me with a sad look.

"I'm sorry baby." He said lowering his head and staring at the ground.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't apologize love." He looked at me and I gave him a small smile while handing him the glass of water.

Monday morning, we were in the hospital at 5 a.m. for Itachi's prep. It was Sasuke, his mom and me there with him. His dad was off on some business. Itachi was in the bed hair falling on his shoulders wearing those awful gowns. He was attached to a few machines and had an IV in his arm. I had his wedding ring in my pocket because he wouldn't be able to wear it into the operation room.

"Skye, mom, can I talk to Sasuke alone for a few?"

"Sure." We said at the same time as we headed out to the hallway. It was only a couple minutes and Sasuke came out to tell his mom Itachi wanted her. When she went in Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"What did he say ducky?" I asked curiously.

"Same thing he always does."

"Which is?"

"If anything were to happen to him to take care of you and keep you safe."

"Of course, he did."

"Why aren't you telling them you are married?" He asked staring at me.

"It's better not to do that right now. Once Itachi is out of surgery and recovering then we can tell them."

"What happens if he doesn't come out?"

"Sasuke! Don't talk like that." I snap. Right, when I do I see Mikoto come out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Uchiha..." I start.

"He wants to see you next Skyler. They'll be taking him back in about ten minutes." She said walking away from us. I met eyes with Sasuke who follows his mom. I walk in the room and see Itachi just staring out the window.

"Hey handsome," I say sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey beautiful." He said turning his head towards me.

"I heard you told Sasuke to take care of me if anything were to happen."

"Yeah. I need you to know and understand you are the best thing in my life Skye. We just got married a couple of days ago but I have wanted to spend forever with you since eighth-grade. I need to know to encase anything that happens to me that you will be okay. I got a life insurance policy and set you as the benefactor. It should be enough to get you through a few years."

"Itachi stop. Stop talking like you are going to die."

"Skye, I know it is something you don't want to think about but something bad could happen during this procedure."

"You cannot leave me Itachi!" I snap.

"I would never do it on purpose my love." He said pulling me close.

"Tell me your wishes in case something happens. I promise I will fulfill them."

"If something is to happen and the doctor determines that nothing can be done to bring me back I need you to let me go. I don't want to be connected to tubes and wires forever."

"What if there is a chance you'll come back?" I ask trying to avoid that thought.

"If there is a chance I can come back then keep the measures. I will do whatever I can to come back to you no matter how long or what it takes, but if I am not awake within two years I want you to move on with your life."

"Excuse me..." I pull away from him.

"I need to know that you won't stop your life for me forever. If I don't come back within two years, I want you to move on to someone else."

"Itachi you cannot ask me to do that!"

"Skye please, you have to promise me."

"Let me get this straight, you took out a life insurance policy that pays out to me? If you are brain dead, you want me to pull the plug and let you die. If there is brain activity you want me to keep you on the measures but if after two years you are still gone you want me to move on to someone else yet still make your medical choices? Oh, and to top it off I get to tell your parents alone that we got married."

"Yes." He said staring at me.

"That is insane Itachi!" I growl out.

"I know, and I am sorry my love. I never expected to have to put any of this on you until years down the road. I also put your name on my bank account because I know my dad is going to fight every step. I think there is about 100k in there so use it as you need to."

"Have you already been given drugs Itachi? You are talking mad."

"No not yet but here, take my wallet and the Mustang's keys." With that the doctor came in.

"Itachi..." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"I gotta head back, kiss me." He said as they were arranging his machines. I walked over to him and all I could do was stare at him. He was asking me to do things I couldn't do. I leaned down and kissed him a tear falling from my eye onto his cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. It will all be okay. I love you Mrs. Uchiha." Itachi says wiping a tear from my cheek.

"I love you too Mr. Uchiha," I said holding his hand as I followed the bed until I couldn't go any further. He gave me one last smile as the doors close. Once he was out of sight I fell to my knees, within moments I felt arms around me and knew it was Sasuke.

"I gotcha." I heard Sasuke whisper. I turned towards him and cried into his hoodie. He just sat with me in the middle of the hospital hallway until I was calm enough to get up with his help. His mom had gotten us a visitor room in the hospital considering no one knew how long it would take. The room had two couches and a TV, I sat in the middle of one of the couches and stared at the powered off the TV.

"Skyler you need to get some rest sweetheart," Mikoto said.

"She's right Skye." Sasuke agreed sitting next to me.

"I know," I said laying down on the couch putting my head on Sasuke's lap. He draped his hoodie over me and played on his phone. I'd sleep in like thirty-minute increments.

After eight long hours the surgeon finally walks in the room but the look on his face said everything.

I sat up and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"The Uchiha family?" He asks walking in.

"That's us," Sasuke replies.

"Well we were able to remove most of the cancerous nodules from Mr. Uchiha's lungs, but his system didn't react to the anesthesia as we expected. We were able to revive him but he is in a coma. There are little bits of cancerous tissue that we will get with chemotherapy but at this time we are unsure when Mr. Uchiha will wake up. Who here is to make his medical decisions?" He asked looking at his mom.

"We will make it as a family when his dad gets in for now he should rest." His mom says before starting to cry. All I have done is stare at the surgeon, what he was saying wasn't processing in my head.

"When can we see him?" I hear Sasuke ask.

"Now is fine please follow me." Mikoto is first to get up and head to the door. Sasuke helps me up and I just lean on him letting him lead the way, still not able to process anything. It was just a couple of rooms down and when I walked into the room I almost collapsed, but once again Sasuke was there.

My eyes met Itachi's body and it looked so pale and week if it wasn't for his long black hair I might have thought it was someone else in that bed. He had gauze wrapped around him from above his belly button to under his collar bone.

"Itachi," I whispered hoping his charcoal eyes would meet mine. I walk closer and just stare at my husband. He looked like he was sleeping like at any moment he would wake up. Yet he wasn't. I never noticed his mom leave the room but when she came back in I turned my head to look at her.

"Fugaku is flying back now and will be here by dark." She said while just staring at the same unfamiliar form as me. We all sat in the chairs in the room and stared at Itachi until Fugaku got into the room.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the three of us.

"He had a bad reaction to the medicine they gave him, he coded once but they were able to bring him back, but he is in a coma and will need some chemotherapy to get the rest of the cancer cells," Sasuke says for both of us.

"I see, what medical decision were we supposed to make?" He asks crossing his arms.

"He needs chemo, and dependent on the brain activity we need to decide if we want him to stay on the machines," Sasuke answers again.

"Of course, we won't keep him on these machines or give him chemo if he is a vegetable and will not wake up anytime soon, that would be a waste of money." He huffed as if we were all stupid to think otherwise. By this point I didn't realize how tightly I was holding Sasuke's hand because it was taking every fiber of my being not to slap the shit out of his father right now. Sasuke gave my hand a little squeeze to bring me back to reality.

"They are running tests now and will have results in a couple of hours." I let go of Sasuke's hand which he started to flex to get the feeling back into it. The next two hours took a lifetime to pass but when Itachi's normal doctor walked into the room we were all eyes on him.

"Good afternoon everyone. The good news is that Itachi still has brain function the bad news is, it is like he is sleeping but we aren't sure when he will wake up."

"If he isn't awake in three days, pull the plug." Fugaku said crossing his arms.

"Oh, fuck no!" I stood up angrily. Sasuke stood up behind me in case he had to stop me from killing his dad.

"You have no authority here, you are lucky I even let you stay in this room." Fugaku said locking eyes with me.

"It seems it would be best for me to give you some time."

"Doc, wait a minute," Sasuke said as he starts rummaging through my purse.

"Yes?" The doctor stops.

"My parents aren't the ones with the power to make those decisions."

"Well unless Itachi was married or had a child they are his next of kin."

"His wife should make the decisions."

"Excuse me?" The doctor and Fugaku said at the same time.

"Itachi is married and here is the paperwork to prove it," Sasuke said handing a folder to the doctor

"Sasuke." I hiss.

"What is going on Skyler?" His mom asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Explain." Fugaku direct to Sasuke.

"Itachi and I got married Friday because he knew if you were in charge of his medical choices you would not abide by his wishes," I say looking at Mikoto.

"It does indeed look like Ms. Jones or well Mrs. Uchiha has the right to make her husband's medical choices." The doctor said. Fugaku ripped the papers from his hands.

"You no good gold digger, I knew you should have never been involved with this family. Was this your plan to get all the money?"

"Yep, totally I wanted Itachi in a coma instead of going to college with me and everything else that the future held. Mrs. Uchiha if you look at my last text conversation with Itachi you will see this was all his idea." I handed her my phone.

"Fugaku, Itachi loves this girl. She has every right to make the choices, though I do wish she would have told me."

"I apologize but there was no good time Itachi and I were going to tell you when he recovered."

"I'm calling my lawyers," Fugaku growled as he walked out the door.

"Mrs. Uchiha, Skyler what are you wishes for Itachi's care?" The doctor asked.

"Itachi's wishes for an outcome like this was to be kept on life support as long as there was brain function. If that ceases he wants the measures to end so he can go in peace."

"Very well, I am so sorry this happened to you and your family." He said as he walked out the door.

"Sasuke! How could you, it was my information to tell not yours!"

"I'm sorry Skyler but my dad was going to kill him!"

"I am well aware of this and I would have taken care of it when that time came."

"Well this is a relief." Mikoto said causing Sasuke and me to look at her weird as she continued, "I don't have to fight with Fugaku on these decisions and you are finally a part of this family which I hope was secret Itachi said I needed to talk to you about instead of you being pregnant."

"Oh," I said hanging my head.

"It's okay dear. I am going to go find Fugaku" She said patting my back then walking out the door.

"I'm sorry Skye." I hear Sasuke say from behind me.

"I know ducky it's okay."

Three years seemed to speed by, Itachi still wasn't awake but by this time I had graduated high school and finished my transfer degree. Before working on my bachelor's degree, I got a job at a technology firm near the hospital as an application tester. Sasuke also worked there but on a different project. We ended up renting a two-bedroom house close to work and the hospital, so we could see Itachi every day. If we were able to work from home, we would sit in his hospital room on our computers hoping we would be there when Itachi woke up.

I knew by now Itachi would have wanted me to have moved on by now, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Sasuke was the closest thing I had to a significant other, we cooked together, went to the movies and even on nights I was having a rough time missing Itachi, Sasuke would be the big spoon so I could get some sleep. We never had sex even though I know sometimes Sasuke wanted it, it seemed in the three years Itachi has been in a coma Sasuke had grown feelings for me, but he would never act on them and I would always be hung up on my feelings for Itachi. We never saw Fugaku again but sometimes we'd run into Mikoto visiting Itachi and we'd catch up.

Itachi had gone through chemotherapy and about a year in he was cancer-free. They would still check on it from time to time but there were no more signs of cancer anywhere. During the chemo he lost most of his hair which killed me but by now it was at the same length as it was before. The nurses and CNAs would come in once or twice a day to take care of him. He didn't look any different in the face, but he was taller, broader at the shoulders and he was still as skinny as ever.

Sasuke and I were on our way home from work when my phone started to ring. It was a number I didn't know so I ignored it. It called a few more times but I figured it was someone with the wrong number. Not long I heard Sasuke's phone go off.

"Who is it ducky?"

"My mom."

"Weird, answer it." He did and put it on speakerphone.

"Why isn't Skyler answering her phone? Are you with her?" I hear Mikoto coming through the phone.

"I'm here I figured it was a wrong number or something," I reply while driving down the freeway.

"Oh, good you two are together, you need to get to the hospital immediately."

"What's going on Mom?" Sasuke asks being concerned

"Itachi has started moving, the doctors think he will wake up any time soon." She said.

"We're on our way," I say as I step on the gas going 90, Sasuke hung up the phone and closed his eyes.

"Can you slow down?" Sasuke asks.

"When we get to the hospital I will," I reply still going 90.

"We need to get there alive." He whines.

"We will," I say taking the exit. We were in the parking lot within ten minutes from the call. Sasuke and I run into the hospital holding hands dragging the other back and forth to the room. When we get into Itachi's room we see Mikoto sitting next to the bed.

"You guys got here fast." She says looking at us.

"Skye was driving." Was all Sasuke had to say for Mikoto to understand. We heard Itachi move his arm and all our eyes were on him. I walk close to the bed, and stare at my husband.

"Itachi, can you hear me?" I ask next to the bed.

"hmm." We hear from him.

"Itachi, wake up," I tell him. By this time Sasuke, Mikoto, and I were all by his bed.

"Come on bro, wake up," Sasuke says. With that Itachi slowly opens his eyes. His charcoal eyes turn to look at the three of us by his bed. I was almost falling over when I feel Sasuke's arms come around my waist keeping me up.

"You're awake," I whisper staring at Itachi.

"What's going on?" Itachi asks in his sleepy voice as he sees me and his mom starts crying.

"You've been out for a while," Sasuke replies still holding me.

"How long is a while Sasuke? You all look different." Itachi asks quietly.

"Three years," Sasuke replies as he rubs my back.

"Three years, that isn't funny Sasuke." Itachi scolds.

"Oh, my son, it has been three long years." Mikoto cries out.

"What?"

"Yes, you have been in a coma for three years," Sasuke reassures him.

"That means..." Itachi looks at me and the position I was in with his brother.

"We're not like what you're thinking," Sasuke replies.

"Skyler?" I hear Itachi say my name and it takes my breath away. It was something I haven't heard in three years but something I wished to have heard for the past three years. All I could do was stare at him, a million things running through my head.

"Skye, you have to say something." I hear Sasuke say from behind me.

"Hi handsome," I say in a whisper.

"Hey beautiful sounds like it has been a while." I hear Itachi say back. I couldn't hold back anymore I hurried over to the bed, hopped up causing Itachi to fall back, wrapped my arms around his neck, and just started crying.

"Itachi," I said between my tears.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here. It's all okay baby." He cooed rubbing my back.

"How can you say it's okay? You have been in a coma for three years! You know how much happens in three years?" I snap.

"Skye, calm down," Sasuke says walking closer to the bed to grab me. Itachi waved him off.

"It's okay, she has every reason to be upset. I've missed three years of our lives."

"It wasn't your choice! Stop being you!" I snap again feeling bad but still had a flood of emotions going through me. The doctor walks in as I get off the bed.

"You're awake." The doctor comes in.

"Who are you?" Itachi asks confused.

"Your old doctor retired about two years ago, this is Eric Melendez, he has been looking over you for about a year now," I say coming back to reality.

"Oh," Itachi says looking down at his hands.

"Since you have been out for a few years we will need to see where you are with mobility. The nurses have done some exercises with you, so your joints won't lock up so hopefully you with just need a couple of sessions of physical therapy. Your speech seems not to have been impacted which is a great relief. Please move to the edge of the bed if you can." Itachi struggled some but was finally able to sit on the edge hanging his legs over the bed.

"I don't need help." Itachi snapped as Eric attempted to help him stand up.

"Itachi knock it off! Eric is just trying to help you." I snap.

"It's okay Skye, this is a lot to process," Eric said letting Itachi try to stand on his own. Itachi stood up but soon almost falling, Eric and Sasuke catch him. After a few attempts while leaning on Sasuke Itachi was able to stand and walk from the bed to the door and back.

"Great we will do that a couple more times today and if you are able to do it on your own, you can go home tomorrow. Have a nice day everyone." Eric says walking out the door.

"So, what have I missed?" Itachi asks getting sat up comfortably in the bed.

"What do you remember last? I asked pulling a chair up.

"We got married, I got prepped, I was carted away, and the doctor had me count down from ten."

"Ah, okay. Well since then, Sasuke, you and I have graduated from high school. You and I are now 21, have been married for three years but for you, it will feel like three days. You went through chemo and most of your hair but it's back now. You've been cancer-free for about two and a half years. Otherwise you have just been laying in the bed pretty much sleeping for the past three years. I have gotten two associates degrees as has Sasuke. We bought a house together that's about 20 minutes from the hospital. Currently we both work at the technology firm about forty minutes from here. He is a government help desk agent and I am a test engineer for applications."

"Oh, what about my dad?"

"He is doing well son, he is just a way for business. He is returning soon to see you." Mikoto said.

"You two look so different," Itachi said motioning towards Sasuke and I.

"I've just grown up," Sasuke said leaning on the back of my chair.

"I really just dyed my hair, got glasses, and gained some weight." I sigh.

"Are you two together?" Itachi asks.

"Who Sasuke and I?"

"Yeah."

"Of course not! I'm married, we just share a house and place of employment."

"Oh okay."


End file.
